Sasuke, Naruto, and The Baby
by bluebird fallen
Summary: Hidup Naruto berubah drastis saat ia harus menjadi seorang pengasuh bayi/Setelah di usir dari apartemen dan mendapat tempat tinggal baru, Naruto harus mendapat masalah kedua ketika ia bertemu dengan sosok bermata langit malam yang seenaknya saja menyebut dirinya orang gila./AU, OC, OOC (maybe) SasuNaru/RnR pliss :*


**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sasuke, Naruto, and The Baby**

**Disclaimer: Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

**Rate: T**

**Warning and Genre : AU, Drama, Romance, OOC, Boys love, Typo(s), and many more**

**Main Character: ****Sasuke x Naruto slight Itachi x femKyuubi and many Original Character**

**TIDAK SUKA, JANGAN BACA**

.

.

.

"Apa kau yakin dengan rencana ini Kyuubi? Bagaimana jika anak kita di telantarkan oleh Naruto?" Itachi meremas stir mobil si depannya sementara fokus matanya terarah ada pada jalan.

"Jangan sembarangan. Naruto tidak akan seperti itu. Lagipula, walaupun malas, tapi dia bisa diandalkan. Dia kan adikku." Kyuubi mendengus tidak suka.

"Tapi, anak kita masih bayi."

"Kau cerewet sekali. Jika kita tidak melakukan hal ini. Kita tidak bisa pergi liburan. Aku sih tidak masalah jika kita menundanya—."

"Eh—jangan." Itachii menautkan alis lemah. Diliriknya Kyuubi yang tengah duduk bersedekap tangan.

"Baiklah, kali ini, sepertinya aku harus mengikuti rencanamu lagi."

.

.

Saphire pemuda pirang terarah pada sosok mungil di tengah-tengah ranjang tempat tidurnya. Bocah bayi tesebut terlihat tidur dengan nyaman disertai wajah polos tanpa dosa.

Namikaze Naruto mengacak frustasi rambut pirangnya. Ingin rasanya ia berteriak namun dia tidak ingin mengganggu ketenangan sang bocah bayi. Tangan kanannya kembali menekan tombol _call_ pada ponselnya.

Sama.

Masih tetap sama seperti setengah jam lalu.

Nomor kakaknya—kyuubi, dan kakak iparnya—Itachi tidak aktif.

Naruto menatap ke arah tangan kirinya dimana ia tengah menggenggam secarik kertas berisi pesan singkat dari orang tua sang bayi.

.

.

Sudah dua hari lamanya Naruto hidup bersama Uchiha Ken—keponakkanya yang tidak lain adalah anak dari Kyuubi dan Itachi.

Masih ingat dengan jelas bagaimana ia mendengar penjelasan Kyuubi mengenai acara liburannya ke Hawai bersama Itachi dari pesan suara.

_"Hai, adikku sayang yang paling manis di dunia ini. Mungkin kau akan terkejut ketika mendapati b__ayi__ lucu dengan tatapan malaikat—yang tidak lain adalah keponakanmu__ di depan pintu__, hihii. Aku dan Itachi akan pergi ke __H__awai sampai dua minggu ke depan.__ Kami tahu jika kami bertemu langsung denganmu kau pasti akan menolak, jadi kami terpaksa menitipkan Ken dengan cara 'itu'.__ Semua yang dibutuhkan Ken telah kutulis di kertas—yang mungkin sedang kau pegang sekarang. Kami juga minta maaf karena kami tidak bisa mengaktifkan ponsel kami sementara ini. Selamat bersenang-senang. Kami mencintaimu."_

'Selamat bersenang-senang.'

Kyuubi pasti gila. Pikir Naruto sambil mengacak kembali rambutnya. Ya, kakak perempuan dengan rambut merah menyala seperti ibunya itu benar-benar gila.

Dua hari lalu Naruto terbangun pukul enam pagi saat seseorang membunyikan bel apartemennya. Bukan seseorang yang didapatinya ketika membuka pintu, Naruto malah menemukan keranjang bayi dengan Ken di dalamnya. Naruto yakin kalau Kyuubi pasti telah sakit jiwa. Jika tidak, bagaimana bisa ia membiarkan anaknya di depan pintu orang lain. Bagaimana bisa wanita itu membiarkan anaknya hidup bersama seorang-pemuda-baru-lulus-kuliah-dan-belum-mendapat-pekerjaan-yang-minim-tentang-dunia perbayian untuk merawat seorang bocah yang usianya baru delapan bulan saja. Ibu macam apa itu?

Naruto telah mengirim pesan suara yang berisi penolakkan. Walaupun ia telah mengirim beberapa kali dan yakin Kyuubi atau Itachi pasti telah mengetahuinya, tapi mereka berdua belum memberi respon.

Naruto frustasi. Apalagi saat malam dimana Ken tidak berhenti menangis. Naruto panik.

Dan hal terburuk yang didapatnya adalah keesokkan harinya, pemilik apartemen tahu bahwa dirinya kini tinggal bersama bayi.

_"Apa kau tahu peraturan di tempat ini tuan Namikaze?"_ tanya si pemilik apartemen yang memiliki tubuh gempal—Mrs. Brown tadi pagi di depan pintu apartemennya.

Naruto sudah berusaha menceritakan kronologi bahwa bayi itu bukanlah anaknya. Kakaknya menitipkan Ken untuk sementara waktu sampai urusannya selesai.

Tapi, seberapa keraspun Naruto memohon dan menjelaskan detailnya, pemilik apartemen tersebut tetap tidak mau memberi toleransi.

_"Aku akan memberimu waktu dua hari sampai kau menemukan tempat baru."_

Hancur.

Hidup Naruto hancur sudah. Tentu saja Mrs. Brown tidak akan membiarkan apartemennya yang nyaman dan tentram penuh aturan harus terganggu oleh kehadiran seorang bocah bayi. Ah, andai saja wanita gemuk itu melihat bagaimana lucunya Ken, pasti dia akan menyesal telah mengusir Naruto pergi dari apartemennya. Tapi, sudahlah, semua penghuni kota juga tahu seperti apa sikap asli Mrs. Brown. Lagipula, diusianya yang telah memasuki kepala empatpun, wanita itu tidak kunjung menikah atau berkeinginan untuk berkeluarga. Mungkin karena hal itu Mrs. Brown memiliki sikap anti terhadap anak-anak dan hal-hal yang berbau keluarga.

Kini Naruto harus memeras otak untuk mencari tempat tinggal sambil membawa-bawa bayi. Padahal saat ini ia tengah sibuk mencari pekerjaan demi masa depannya. Walaupun Kyuubi tidak berhenti memberi uang bulanan sampai saat ini, tapi tetap saja Naruto ingin mandiri. Dia tidak ingin merepotkan Kyuubi terus sepanjang hidupnya. Dia harus bekerja. Dan dia harus mempunyai uang sendiri.

Ken menangis.

Tangisannya menggema di seluruh kamar Naruto. Pemuda pirang yang sejak tadi melamun memikirkan nasibnya di ruang tamu terpaksa tersentak kaget lalu berderap menuju kamarnya.

"_M__an_, tidurmu cepat sekali. Kau tidak bisa memberi sedikit waktu pada pamanmu ini untuk berpikir." Naruto menggerutu sambil mengangkat Ken kecil dari atas kasur ke gendongannya.

Tangis Ken semakin keras.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Maaf paman mengoceh lagi padamu." Naruto melangkahkan kaki tergesa ke arah meja di samping ranjang dan meraih botol susu.

"Sekarang minum susunya."

Tangis bayi laki-laki berambut merah dengan warna mata kelam terhenti ketika mulutnya ditutup dot.

"Nah, begitu dong. Jagoan jangan menangis terus." Naruto tersenyum sambil sesekali menggoda bocah bayi yang kini kembali tenang.

Masih dalam gendongan tangan kirinya sementara tangan kanan memegangi botol susu, saphire Naruto terarah pada headset bluetoothnya. Ia menahan botol susu pada dadanya supaya ujung dot tidak terlepas dari mulut Ken. Dengan gesit, ia memasang benda itu di telinga kirinya. Tangannya kemudian menyapu layar ponsel dan menekan tombol _call_ di nomor kakaknya.

"Halo kak, ughh. Bisakah kau mengangkat telponku sekali saja. Oke, aku tidak akan minta kau mengambil Ken kembali karena aku yakin kini kau tengah berada di Hawai atau apalah namanya tempat terkutuk itu. Tapi, kau harus tahu kalau kini aku tengah mendapat masalah besar. Kau tahu peraturan di apartemenku bukan? Dan sekarang aku diusir. Sekali lagi, aku telah di usir. Aku harus mencari tempat baru selama dua hari ini. Tolonglah kak, aku harus melakukan apa sekarang? Secepatnya telpon aku."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang setelah menyampaikan unek-uneknya di pesan suara milik Kyuubi.

"Kita lihat apa yang akan dilakukan Ayah dan Ibumu nanti." Naruto berkata pada bayi di dalam gendongannya. Walaupun dia kesal pada kedua orang tua sang bayi, Naruto sama sekali tidak bisa melampiaskan kekesalannya pada malaikat kecil yang berada di dekapannya kini. Dia sangat menyayangi keponakannya—Uchiha Ken.

"Aku harap kau tetap tenang seperti ini sampai kita menemukan jalan keluar." Naruto berkata lembut.

Ken hanya balas menatap si pirang dengan matanya yang hitam jernih.

.

.

Suara musik samba menggema di sepanjang pinggiran pantai. Sorak-sorai dari pria dan wanita meramaikan suasana pesta kecil tersebut yang lazim dilakukan oleh pecinta suasana pantai.

Tak jauh dari tempat itu, di sebuah resort klasik yang dibangun dengan banyak kaca menghadap pantai, Namikaze Kyuubi—yang kini telah menjadi Uchiha Kyuubi tengah duduk di pinggir ranjang terlihat berpikir keras. Lima menit yang lalu ia baru saja mendapat pesan suara dari adiknya.

"Jadi bagaimana? Aku tidak tega jika Naruto harus mencari-cari apartemen sementara Ken bersamanya." Kyuubi berkata pada Itachi yang tengah menuangkan susu dingin ke dalam gelas.

"Sebenarnya itu telah ku prediksi sejak awal." Itachi berkata sementara tatapan matanya terfokus pada hamparan laut berwarna biru jauh di depannya.

"Lalu solusimu?"

"Naruto memang harus pergi dari apartemennya. Kau tahu kan betapa tidak menyenangkannya tempat itu? Kita pernah bertamu di atas jam sebelas malam saja pemiliknya sudah berdehem-dehem di depan pintu. Lebih baik Naruto pindah dari sana."

"Tapi pindah kemana? Kau mempunyai seseorang yang bisa menjamin tempat tinggalnya dan keselamatan mereka berdua." Kyuubi berkata kesal karena kalimat Itachi hanya berputar-putar. Mengingatkan kembali tentang wanita gempal itu pula. Huh, Kyuubi tentu mengingat wanita berwajah seram itu. Ditambah tubuhnya yang berlipat-lipat lemak dengan sikap _judes_. Kyuubi sama sekali tidak menyukai wanita itu.

"Aku mempunyai tempat untuk Naruto dan Ken. Aku jamin itu adalah tempat terbaik untuk mereka." Itachi tersenyum misterius. Ditatapnya istrinya dengan raut iseng.

"Tempat—" Kyuubi terhenti. Ia ingat sesuatu yang penting.

"_Plan B_." Itachi berkata.

Kyuubi bangkit dari duduknya lalu meraih leher sosok si raven panjang dengan kedua tangannya.

"Terkadang otakmu bisa digunakan juga." wanita itu mencubit hidung suaminya.

"Yeah, tentu saja. Aku _kan_ seorang Uchiha."

.

.

Naruto menatap sebuah rumah sederhana dengan taman rimbun di halamannya. Sekali lagi ia mengecek nomor dan alamat rumah tersebut yang tertera di layar ponsel hasil kiriman Itachi.

_Ivy hills, nomor 138._

"Saya akan membantu membawakan barang-barang anda tuan." supir taksi tiba-tiba berada di dekatnya.

"Eh, uh, baiklah." Naruto mempererat gendongan Ken di pelukkannya. Bayi tampan itu tengah tertidur nyaman di dada si pirang. Ia melangkahkan kaki menuju pintu gerbang yang dirambati pohon _ivy_ setinggi dada.

"Lihat Ken. Ini rumah baru kita." Naruto berbisik saat menapaki halaman yang di lapisi semen. Lapisan semen tersebut memanjang sampai pintu depan yang bercat hitam.

Sesuai interuksi Itachi di dalam email, Naruto membuka keset di depan pintu. Benar saja, di bawah sana ada anak kunci berwarna perak—polos tanpa gantungan apapun.

Menunduk perlahan, Naruto meraih anak kunci tersebut dan mencocokkannya dengan lubang pintu.

Terdengar bunyi _klek _pelan saat kunci pintu terbuka.

"Apa saya perlu mengantar barang-barang ini sampai masuk ke dalam?" lagi-lagi si supir taksi muncul tanpa diminta. Padahal beberapa detik yang lalu ia masih sibuk menurunkan barang-barang dari bagasi mobil.

"Ya, tentu saja." Naruto meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya. Ia menarik nafas panjang karena sempat kaget dengan kehadiran sang supir. Semoga saja pria paruh baya itu tidak menyadari keanehan dirinya yang baru pertama kali datang ke rumah ini.

"Saya mengerti bagaimana susahnya menjadi orang tua tunggal." si supir tiba-tiba bicara kembali. Ia menjinjing sebuah koper besar dimana semua pakaian Naruto ada di dalam sana.

"Aku yakin, nanti istri anda pasti akan menyadari kesalahannya. Anda terlihat masih sangat muda. Dulu saya juga seperti itu. Istri anda pasti akan kembali pada anda. Terkadang, sepasang suami istri memang butuh ruang dan waktu untuk menyendiri dan berpikir panjang ketika ada masalah di dalam keluarga." si supir bekata dengan senyum lembut.

Kening Naruto berkerut. Ia mencerna kemana kira-kira maksud perkataan si supir taksi.

'O yeah. Jadi di mata supir itu aku adalah seorang ayah yang diusir oleh istri(ku)?' Naruto memutar mata ketika menyadarinya. Memaklumi siapapun pasti akan berpikir ke arah yang sama seperti si supir taksi ketika melihat seseorang pindah sambil membawa bayi dan banyak barang.

"Saya letakkan semua barang anda disini." kata si supir sambil tersenyum setelah tiga kali bolak-balik dari halaman depan ke pintu masuk.

"Trims." Naruto memberikan beberapa lembar dolar beserta uang tips.

Sang supir membuka topinya sambil tersenyum kemudian berlalu dengan cepat.

Naruto membiarkan barang-barangnya berada di lorong pintu masuk. Ia melenggang ke dalam setelah sebelumnya menutup pintu, menguncinya, sekaligus memasang grendelan. Ruang tamu bernuansa krem terlihat sejuk dan tenang. Naruto membuka sepatunya secara asal dan menapak karbet tebal dengan bulu berkualitas di bawah kakinya.

"Aku tidak menyangka ayahmu mempunyai rumah senyaman ini. Kenapa tidak bilang sejak dulu. Jika tahu ada tempat seperti ini aku tidak akan tinggal di apartemen."

Di pelukkannya, Ken yang tertidur terlihat masih pulas.

"_Well_, aku harus menyiapkan susumu sebelum kau bangun." Naruto berseru sendiri sambil berjalan ke lorong dan meraih sebuah tas ukuran sedang diatas semua tumpukkan barang-barangnya—dimana di dalam sana terdapat semua perlengkapan yang Ken butuhkan.

"Uh, baiklah, mungkin aku harus keliling guna menentukan kamar kita dimana." Naruto menatap jam dinding.

Hampir pukul lima sore hari. Ia berjalan sepanjang dinding untuk menyalakan lampu ruang tamu. Matanya langsung disuguhi oleh sebuah lorong gelap dengan lantai kayu yang memanjang sampai dibawah kaki tangga marmer—terlihat klasik namun mewah. Disebelah kiri terdapat dua kamar yang saling bersisian. Naruto mengabaikannya. Ia menaiki tangga menuju lantai dua. Tapi baru sampai pertengahan tangga tersebut, langkah pemuda itu terhenti.

"Aku akan mencari kamar yang dekat dengan dapur. Sepertinya ruangan yang tadi boleh." Naruto berbalik turun. Tiba-tiba tidak berminat untuk langsung melihat-lihat secara keseluruhan isi rumah sekarang.

Ia membuka pintu kamar di dekat tangga dimana ada sebuah lorong yang mengarah ke kanan. Mungkin dapur berada di sana.

Dengan pemikiran itu, Naruto membuka pintu tersebut untuk menidurkan Ken terlebih dahulu.

.

.

Naruto menutup kran air yang mengucur deras. Ia baru saja selesai merendam botol-botol susu dan dot di dalam air panas setelah sebelumnya ia membuat susu.

Sepi. Sepertinya Ken tidak akan bangun sampai nanti pukul enam.

Menyadari badannya pegal, Naruto berinisiatif untuk tidur sebentar. Ia melupakan begitu saja barang-barangnya yang masih bertumpuk di dekat pintu.

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke menghentikan sejenak mobilnya sebelum memasuki garasi yang terletak di samping rumahnya. Pemuda itu keheranan dengan kondisi rumah yang terlihat berbeda dari sebelum ia berangkat ke kantor saat pagi tadi.

'Apa hanya perasaanku saja?' batin si raven. Ia hanya angkat bahu sebelum memasukkan mobilnya ke halaman samping rumah.

.

.

Masuk lewat pintu samping rumahnya, Sasuke merasa semakin jangal. Ia yakin rumahnya telah berubah. Ada yang aneh.

'Apa Itachi datang kemari?' si raven hanya bisa menebak-nebak. Ia berjalan melewati ruang keluarga menuju dapur.

Sasuke membuka pintu kulkas lalu meraih sekaleng coke.

.

.

Naruto membuka mata ketika mendengar suara gemerisik ribut di dapur.

Maling.

Tersentak kaget dengan pemikirannya sendiri, Naruto buru-buru bangkit sambil mengusap wajahnya dengan kedua tangan.

Tatapannya terarah pada Ken yang belum bangun di tengah ranjang. Ia sendiri tidur di pinggiran ranjang ukuran _king_ tersebut. Naruto yakin ranjang itu bisa memuat empat orang dewasa.

Mengabaikan masalah ranjang, si pirang fokus kembali saat mendengar jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan, Naruto bergegas mencari sesuatu untuk mempertahankan diri.

.

.

Entah sejak kapan hujan turun. Sasuke menutup jendela dapur. Ketika membuang kaleng coke yang telah kosong ke tong sampah, tatapan si raven terarah pada panci yang berisi botol-botol susu dan dot yang terendam di dalam air.

Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Ia mengulurkan tangan hendak memeriksa.

"Berhenti!"

Si raven tersentak. Ia menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati seorang pemuda berkulit karamel dan rambut pirang. Kedua tangan pemuda itu menggenggam batang sapu ijuk. Ia mengacungkan tinggi-tinggi benda tersebut—bersikap siapapun bisa kena pukulannya jika berani membuat masalah.

"Angkat tanganmu dan berjalan perlahan kemari!" perintah pemuda itu.

Kening Sasuke kembali berkerut.

'Apa yang dia lakukan?'

Sasuke tetap pada posisinya. Ia balas menatap dengan datar ke arah pemuda pirang itu.

"Aku akan menelpon polisi jika kau tidak menuruti perintahku." pemuda pirang itu menukikn alis tajam—berusaha kuat untuk menggalakkan ekspresi wajahnya.

'Siapa dia? Dia pasti orang gila.' Batin Sasuke sambil berjalan perlahan ke arah si pirang.

"Apa kau gila?" tanya Sasuke datar.

Naruto mengerjapkan matanya cepat.

"Hah? Gila? Jangan macam-macam denganku. Kau maling bukan? Tidak ada yang bisa di curi disini, asal kau tahu saja."

_'See_. Dia memang gila.'

"Tidak ada maling disini." balas Sasuke datar. Ia bisa melihat raut keheranan di wajah karamel pemilik manik langit biru.

"Kau bicara apa?" Naruto bertanya kebingungan.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Kau gila. Kau masuk seenaknya ke rumah orang lain. Jangan sembarangan masuk ke dalam rumahku."

"Rumahmu?"

Naruto mempererat genggamannya pada sapu.

"Ya. Rumahku. Hari ini kakakku baru saja memberikannya padaku. Heh, kau berhenti jangan dekat-dekat denganku atau sapu ini akan melayang ke wajahmu."

"Kau yang memintaku untuk mendekatimu bukan? Kenapa sekarang kau ketakutan?"

"A-aku akan menelpon polisi jika kau berani macam-macam. Lebih baik kau keluar secara baik-baik. Aku akan tutup mulut."

Sasuke semakin keheranan. Dia yakin pemuda itu bukan sekedar gila, tapi seorang aktor yang handal. Mengaku-ngaku rumahnya dan mencurigainya sebagai pencuri serta mengancam hendak melaporkannya pada polisi.

_Hell yeah. _ Ini rumah Uchiha Sasuke. Rumahnya sendiri. Bukan maling. Lagipula Sasuke tidak amnesia. Dia masih ingat dengan baik dimana rumahnya, keadaan rumahnya. Atau jangan-jangan pemuda itu yang amnesia?

"Aku akan menelpon rumah sakit terdekat." Sasuke berkata sambil merogoh saku celana kanannya.

"Rumah sakit?" Naruto mengerutkan kening tidak mengerti.

"Siapa yang sakit." lanjut si pirang, entah kenapa tiba-tiba ia ingat Ken.

"Apa kau bersama orang lain? Dimana temanmu?" Naruto panik. Ia berpikir mungkin teman maling di depannya telah berkeliaran sampai kamar Ken.

Pertahanannya lemah. Naruto menurunkan sapunya dan hendak berbalik menuju kamar dimana ia meninggalkan Ken. Tapi sebelum keinginannya terjadi, ia harus merasakan sakit pada lengan kanan yang diputar kebelakang tubuhnya. Sapu yang ia pegang jatuh begitu saja membentur lantai.

"Hei! Lepaskan aku!" Naruto meronta keras tapi tenaga orang di belakangnya jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Sekarang aku yang akan menelpon polisi karena ada orang gila yang mengaku-ngaku bahwa rumah ini adalah rumahnya." Sasuke berkata di telinga kiri si pirang dengan nada berat.

"Jangan bercanda!" Naruto kembali meronta. Kini kedua tangannya telah sempurna ditahan di belakang tubuhnya dan dikunci sehingga ia tidak bisa berontak.

"Lepas, sialan!"

"Sebagai orang 'sakit' kau benar-benar pandai berakting. Tapi tenang saja, aku yakin penyakit amnesiamu sedang kumat. Polisi akan mengantarmu sampai rumah dengan selamat." Sasuke menekan tombol darurat 911 pada ponselnya.

"Kau yang 'sakit' brengsek."

Sasuke mendekatkan ponselnya pada telinga kiri sementara tangan kanannya masih mencengkram kedua tangan si pirang.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara bayi menangis.

Sasuke hampir saja menjatuhkan ponselnya karena kaget.

"Siapa?" Sasuke mematikan ponselnya dan membatalkan panggilan.

Menyadari lawannya lengah, Naruto memanfaatkannya untuk melepaskan diri. Ia langsung berderap keluar dapur.

"Hei!" Sasuke berseru sambil mengejar pemuda itu.

Berlari dengan suara gedebuk di lorong yang gelap karena lampu belum semuanya menyala, Sasuke melihat si pirang masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Dari sanalah tangisan bayi berasal. Semakin dekat, Sasuke bisa menyadari bahwa suara tangis bayi itu nyata.

Menelan ludah beberapa kali, Sasuke memasuki kamarnya sendiri. Pintu berwarna hitam pekat telah terbuka karena ulah si pirang.

"Ssshh, maaf . .Paman bodohmu ini telah meninggalkanmu."

Sasuke terpaku di depan pintu ketika melihat sikap si pirang sangat berbeda dari sebelumnya. Pemuda itu tengah menggendong sang bayi yang masih menangis. Menimang-nimang sambil mendengungkan kalimat-kalimat sayang untuk menenangkan seorang bayi.

"Kau pasti haus. Ssshhh, minum susu dulu, oke." Naruto beralih pada meja kecil disamping ranjang lalu meraih botol susu yang telah ia siapkan sebelumnya.

"Jagoan tidak boleh cengeng." Naruto terus mengeluarkan kata-kata bernada lembut untuk menenangkan sampai Ken berhenti menangis. Ia bahkan tidak menyadari bahwa Sasuke masih berdiri mematung di ambang pintu.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

Terinspirasi dari kemunculan keponakan Blue dirumah and tinggal untuk sementara waktu disana :D Hampir mirip Naru gitu deh, tapi ortu si baby ngga liburan kaya ItaKyuu, but working :3 Mungkin ada yang pernah baca set awalnya sedikit mirip sama novel harlequin (itu loh, novel2 yang romantic bin so sweet, Blue punya novelnya tapi lupa judulnya and lupa naro tuh buku dimana :DD)

Yo, Mina-san, apa kabar? Karena baru bisa muncul lagi, pertama, Blue mau ngucapin selamat menunaikan ibadah puasa bagi yang menjalankannya ^_^

Kedua, Happy SasuNaru Day #6 (telat banget sih, tapi lebih baik terlambat daripada tidak sama sekali :D) Semoga masih banyak Author yang mau nemenin Blue untuk membuat karya dengan pair SasuNaru di fandom Naruto :))

Fic ini sekaligus menjadi pengumuman (:3) status Hiatus Blue sampai habis lebaran :DD, bagi yang mau ngasih THR (?) ke Blue, itu sangat di perbolehkan, tinggal PM aja (?) /abaikan kegajean ini *maklum, karyawan klo mo lebaran pasti pikirannya ke THR terus :3

Back to the story, the truth is Blue sangat anti gender bender. But, semoga kesan Kyuubi sebagai wanita di sini ngga lebay cz Blue g tau chara original doi T_T9 *semoga ngga megecewakan

Dan terakhir, Blue kangennnnn ripiu kalian Minaaaa *kita hugkiss dulu. Jadi Blue berharap kalian masih bersedia buat ngasih ceramah and saran or celotehan ke Blue buat fic ini, muehehehe *eh tapi serius loh, Blue kalau baca ripiu suka senyum2 gaje sendiri *malu-malumacan

Saa, kayanya sampai sini aja deh, Semoga g bosen ma ocehan2 diatas n tetap mencintai SasuNaru (n Blue :3)

Sampai jumpa dichap depan Kawan :))

Jaa, Nee

*Chuu


End file.
